


follow you

by copperwings



Series: Drabble challenge prompts [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Meetings, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperwings/pseuds/copperwings
Summary: Yuri is a force of nature, like a hurricane that wreaks havoc in its wake and turns everything upside down. Otabek knows this, because from the very first moment he sees Yuri, his insides seem to be in a permanent state of upside down whenever Yuri is near.Otabek first sees him in the arcade parking lot. Otabek is standing outside, leaning on his motorcycle, when his attention is drawn to a commotion at the arcade door.





	follow you

**Author's Note:**

> I posted a drabble challenge list on tumblr, I'm posting the prompts I got here as well.  
> The original ficlet is [here](https://worldofcopperwings.tumblr.com/post/170461483224/51-otayuri). The prompt was Otayuri with “Where am I going? Crazy. Wanna come?”

 

Yuri is a force of nature, like a hurricane that wreaks havoc in its wake and turns everything upside down. Otabek knows this, because from the very first moment he sees Yuri, his insides seem to be in a permanent state of upside down whenever Yuri is near.

Otabek first sees him in the arcade parking lot. Otabek is standing outside, leaning on his motorcycle, when his attention is drawn to a commotion at the arcade door.

“Get bent, Mila!” a voice shouts.

Otabek turns his head just in time to see a blond boy flipping off a red-haired girl who stands in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest. Then the boy turns and storms across the parking lot, kicking at the asphalt as he goes.

“Feisty,” JJ comments from where he is leaning against his own bike, with Isabella under his arm.

“Mmh,” Otabek replies. His eyes follow the lean figure in a worn-out denim jacket until it disappears behind the corner.

The second time Otabek sees him, he learns his name. It’s impossible to miss the high-pitched scream from across the diner.

“ _Yuri_ , get back here or I’ll strangle you in your sleep!”

Otabek turns to see that same red-haired girl from the arcade doorway, only now she’s sitting in a booth at the back of the diner and glaring at someone. Right after he realizes this, Otabek sees she’s glaring at that same blond tousle of hair. Currently said blond tousle of hair is storming away from the table, arm raised behind him to flip the finger at the girl.

These two seem to hang out together a lot but they also seem to communicate entirely in screams and rude gestures. It’s an odd combination.

Otabek watches as Yuri shoves the diner door open and disappears into the darkening night.

He’s on his feet and following before the door has the chance to swing shut.

“Beks, where are you going?” JJ calls after him, but Otabek just waves him off.

Outside the diner, the parking lot is filled with cars and motorcycles, but Yuri is nowhere to be seen. Otabek walks around the corner, but Yuri seems to have vanished without a trace.

“What was that?” JJ asks when Otabek walks back to their table and slides into the booth.

Otabek shrugs. “Had to go see something,” he offers as a vague reply.

“He was following that blond,” Isabella says without even looking up from the menu. She has a wicked smile on her face.

Otabek stares JJ down in silence while he hoots and whistles, and eventually JJ falls quiet and turns to look at the menu with a smirk on his face.

Otabek looks at his own menu, but all he can think about is that now he has a name to attach to the image. Blond hair, angry expression, sharp features.

_Yuri._

 

-

 

By the third time Otabek is determined to not let Yuri slip away. Yuri seems to have an uncanny ability to disappear, but this time Otabek is ready. He spots Yuri in the movie theater lobby after the audience files out of the theater. Yuri is standing in a defensive stance with a half-empty bucket of popcorn in his hands. He’s bickering with the red-haired girl, who is gesturing wildly with her hands. Yuri snaps something and then proceeds to dump the popcorn on the girl. The resulting silence followed by a screaming match gives Otabek a chance to walk briskly to where his bike is parked.

He sits straddling the bike, eyes trained on the doors and waiting.

Otabek doesn’t know why he finds Yuri so interesting. He just knows he wants to talk to him, find out more about him.

Finally Yuri slinks out of the theater and starts walking down the street. He’s followed by the girl who is shouting at Yuri to stop and wait for her. She still has popcorn in her hair. As she keeps shouting, Yuri only walks faster, his hands deep in his pockets.

Otabek starts the engine and goes after him. Yuri turns a corner and stomps down the side of the block.

Otabek rolls closer.

“Yuri!”

Yuri stops at the sound of an unfamiliar voice and looks around. Otabek sees the moment Yuri spots him. His eyes lock on Otabek, and as he gets closer Otabek sees they’re somewhere between green and blue.

“You’re Yuri, right?” Otabek asks even though he knows.

Yuri measures Otabek with his eyes. “Might be. Who are you?” he demands as Otabek brings his bike to a stop and lowers both feet to the ground.

“Otabek,” Otabek says and leans on the handles of the bike. “I’ve seen you around a lot lately.”

Yuri snorts and looks away. “Well, I’ve only been around _lately_. Moved here to live with my cousin’s family.”

He doesn’t say why he’s moved in with his cousin’s family, but from his expression Otabek can guess the story is not all sunshine and happiness.

“Your cousin? That’s that red-haired girl, right?” Otabek guesses. “The one you always yell at.”

Yuri gives a nod. “Mila.”

“You’re always running away from her,” Otabek observes.

“Running away from a lot of things.” Yuri shrugs.

Otabek sits up, letting go of the handles. “So where are you going now?”

Yuri huffs out a laugh. “Where am I going? Crazy. Wanna come?” Yuri smiles, a quick flash of teeth. It’s a gorgeous smile; a dangerous smile.

Otabek raises one eyebrow in return and pats the empty spot at the back of the motorcycle. “Better yet, I’ll offer you a ride.”

 

-

 

Yuri is warm against his back, and the grip of his arms around Otabek’s waist creates an unfamiliar tightness in the pit of Otabek’s stomach. He’s not sure if the sensation is due to the touch or the thoughts it elicits, but Otabek doesn’t stop to analyze it. He drives the motorcycle out of the city and around the hills in the suburbs.

When he stops the bike at the gates of a park, Yuri releases his grip and climbs off the bike.

They sit in the swings for a long time, talking. Otabek doesn’t find out why Yuri lives with his cousin, but he finds out other things. He learns where Yuri is from, what school he goes to, what’s his favorite ice cream flavor, who’s his favorite comic book villain.

When Otabek drives Yuri home to his cousin’s house in the dead of the night, Yuri climbs off the bike and gives him a smile.

“Looks like not everything about this town sucks after all,” Yuri says, and with that he vanishes inside the house.

 

-

 

The fourth time Otabek sees Yuri, he’s not running away from his cousin. No, this time he’s running toward Otabek, and he’s smiling. Otabek’s stomach free-falls down to his toes as he realizes he’s completely, utterly fucked.

Wherever Yuri goes, whether it be crazy, Otabek is going to follow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr.](https://worldofcopperwings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
